


we are in love

by larrrylovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Larry is engaged, Louis Proposes, and has happened, btw this is real, harry accepts, im soft, im sorry for how mushy this is, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry is soft, larry stylinson - Freeform, obviously, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrylovers/pseuds/larrrylovers
Summary: Harry and Louis get engaged. Harry can't wait to be a Tomlinson.





	we are in love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a little thread on my twitter a while ago with this concept, and decided to write a short one shot based on it. So. This is really short and extremely soft and mushy. But I hope you enjoy it!!! @midnightdaggers tell me what you think :)

Harry’s eyes were welling up at an unprecedented rate as he watched the love of his life get down on one knee in front of him, a gorgeous ring in a velvet box sitting in the palm of his hand.

“Harry, you are everything to me. You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars. You have made me feel things I didn’t know were possible; I never thought I would ever be this happy. And it’s because of you; because of how amazing you are. How kind, sweet, stupidly funny, beautiful, giving, and thoughtful you are. All I wanna do is spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Harry literally couldn’t breathe. Louis was his entire world, and he was about to ask Harry to be his husband. This was the best moment in his whole life.

“Will you marry me, Harry?” Louis smiled up at him. “Just because it rhymes.”

Harry let out a laugh in between his soft cries. “Of course you have to slip a stupid joke into this moment.” Harry shook his head, his smile stretching from ear to ear. 

“You haven’t given me an answer yet, love.” Louis was clutching the velvet box in his hand with a little more anxiety now, waiting for his dimpled, curly-headed baby to say yes. 

Louis watched carefully as Harry sank to his knees slowly and sat in front of him. The two looked at each other for a long moment, before Harry lunged forward and kissed Louis with everything he had, knocking them both flat on the floor. They kissed softly; there was no need for urgency. Between them, everything felt safe. Safe and natural and just meant to be. 

When they broke apart, the first thing Harry did was reach down and pick the ring out of the box in Louis’ hand. Louis watched with what he’s sure must’ve been the biggest grin he’s ever sported as his boyfriend slipped the ring onto his finger. 

“That was a yes, by the way.” Harry spoke so softly, running his hands through Louis’ messy chestnut hair. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.” 

-

It had been three weeks since Louis and Harry became engaged. Harry had wasted no time in telling every single family member and friend he had; even random people he bumped into on the street.

Last Tuesday he had accidently elbowed someone in the café down the street from their apartment. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He had said immediatley, giving the young girl an apologetic smile. “I’m just picking up coffee for myself and my _fiancé_.”

“Okay.” The girl said, wiping a few drips of coffee off her sleeve. 

“Yeah, it’s just been crazy. Being engaged and everything.” Harry sighed, a happy smile on his lips. 

“Right. Well, congratulations.” She mumbled as she turned away from Harry and made her way out of the café. 

“Thank you!” he called out, drawing the attention of a few of the baristas. “I’m getting married.” He told them, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“We know, sir. You’ve been telling us a for two weeks now.”

He was just excited, that’s all. 

 

Louis had noticed how happy Harry was with their engagement. He had already changed their answering machine, his Facebook name, and had made a new email address. 

“Haz, we’re not married yet.”

“I know, Lou.”

“You don’t have to change your last name yet. You don’t have to change it at all, if you don’t want to.” Louis told him carefully. 

Harry gasped. “Don’t you dare say that to me! I am _going_ to be a Tomlinson. You’re going to be my husband.”

“I know,” Louis laughed, pulling Harry into his arms. He gave his fiancé a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’m just saying, you don’t have to make all these changes yet. And besides,” Harry turned his head to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “What if I want to take your last name?”

“Absolutely not.” Harry blurted out. “Not a chance, nope. Not going to happen.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in amusement. “And why bloody not?”

“ _Louis Styles_.” Harry said, making a face of disgust. “Definitely not. That sounds horrible! Louis Tomlinson is your beautiful name, and Harry Tomlinson sounds almost as beautiful as that.”

Louis snorted a laugh. “You are ridiculous.”

“But you love me?”

“Of course I do, idiot.”

“Hey, that’s Mr. Tomlinson to you.” Harry said sternly, feigning offence. 

“Not yet.” Louis chastised, giving Harry a tickle and making him giggle beautifully. 

 

_Hello! You’ve reached what is soon to be The Tomlinson household. Sorry that we missed your call, it’s very busy being engaged and planning a wedding. Leave us, the Tomlinsons, a message!_

 

_To: All Contacts  
Subject: We’re Engaaaaaaaaaged!_

_Hi all,  
I’m sending out this email to inform you of mine and Louis’ recent engagement. Starting next month, I will be using my new email, harry_tomlinson@gmail.com . I will no longer be a Styles in due time! _

_Yours sincerely,  
Harry Tomlinson_

 

_Incoming text: Louis  
Why did you email me? I know we’re engaged, you bloody idiot. xx_

Harry looked down at his phone and smiled. He was bored at work, and figured now was as good a time as any to let his contacts know his information would be changing. 

**I just love you. Want to include you in everything.  
\- Harry Tomlinson**

 

_You don’t have to sign off. I know who you are. We’re not married yet, H._

**I know. I’m excited to be your husband, okay? Let me have this.  
\- Harry Tomlinson**

_You’re an absolute idiot. I miss you. I’ll see you at home, love._

 

Harry sat down to lunch with his sister on a Sunday afternoon; Louis was visiting with Lottie and Fizzy in London for the day so he decided to spend time with his family, too. 

Harry was in the middle of chewing a bite of his kale, arugula, spinach and quinoa salad when Gemma asked, “Why have you changed your facebook name to _Harry Tomlinson_? You’re not even getting married until September. It’s only March.”

Harry smiled to himself and took a sip of his water. “Just excited, that’s all. Love Louis’ name.”

Gemma shook her head, eyeing her little brother carefully as he grinned down at his plate. “I’m happy for you, H.”

Harry’s sister wasn’t a very emotional or open person, and it was rare when she decided to let Harry in on how she was feeling. “Thank you, Gems.”

“You and Louis are perfect for each other, and I’m so glad you have each other.” She smiled softly. “Life is so fucked up sometimes. And I’m just so happy you have someone as great as him to go through it with you.”

“Me, too.” Harry said, and he just loved his sister so much.

 

“Lou! I’m home!” Harry shouted as he shut the door of their flat. 

“In here, Tomlinson!” he heard Louis’ voice coming from their bathroom and automatically grinned to himself.

He all but ran toward his fiancé, beaming when he saw him brushing his teeth; foamy toothpaste covering his mouth and part of his scruffy beard. Without hesitation, Harry grabbed Louis’ chin and turned his head to face him, placing a firm kiss on his lips and effectively getting toothpaste all over his own mouth.

“You’re disgusting,” Louis laughed once they pulled apart. “Seriously, H? You couldn’t wait til I was done brushing my teeth to attack me?”

Harry giggled and brushed Louis’ hair away from his forehead. He leaned against the door frame and just watched him go about his evening routine. Everything about Louis was mesmerizing to him; had been that way since they first met four years ago. He was sure that would never change. 

“Sorry love, couldn’t wait. Missed you too much today.” As Harry spoke, Louis turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “Plus, you called me Tomlinson. You know what that does to me.”

“Have I told you how happy it makes me that you’re so excited to take my name?” Louis questioned, rinsing out his mouth in the sink. “I mean, it’s slightly annoying and a little bit much, but you’re so damn endearing and I’m so in love with you that it doesn’t even matter.”

Harry couldn’t do anything but grin. This was going to be his life. Sharing bathrooms and toothpaste with Louis, bantering lovingly, passionate, soft kisses after long work days, take out together on the sofa, hosting get-togethers for their gigantic families, and just being together. All he ever wanted was to just _be with_ Louis. Once Harry was within a 50-foot radius of Louis, the sun shone brighter, his smile was bigger, and life was just better in general. 

“You’re going to be my husband. I’m going to marry the fuck out of you.” Harry blurted out, making Louis laugh. 

“You’re insane.” He shook his head. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry Styles.”

Harry squealed and threw himself into Louis’ arms, peppering kisses along his exposed collarbone. “That’s Harry _Tomlinson_ , to you.” He whispered. 

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson.”

So, this is what being in love with your soulmate was like. 

Bliss.


End file.
